


A Chance

by SymphonyWizard



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/SymphonyWizard
Summary: Ending to "Devoted" What if things went as Chloe hoped?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fallen_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Sky/gifts).



"You know, I thought you made a great cheerleader," Clark teases.

"Yeah, let's never talk about that again, okay," I laugh. Yeah, I want to try to forget that as soon as possible. "Chloe Sullivan" and "cheerleader" do not belong in the same sentence unless "hatred" is involved. Or if I see a newsworthy story somewhere. As we walk I come in front of him and bring him to a stop.

"Look Clark, as much as I'd like to blame the pompom juice for this..." I exhale slowly, "I obviously still have those feelings in me somewhere." There, I said it. I wonder if I look as hopeful as I feel. Maybe sprinkled with a little bit of desperation?

I can see the gears working in Clark's head as he considers what I am saying. Oh, God, he's not going to feel the same way. I know he wouldn't feel the same way. I'm just Chloe Sullivan, the best friend. But, why can't it be more? When will Clark pull his head out of his ass and see that I'm the girl of his dreams? I just want the masquerade to end.  I just want a chance to be his woman. Is that really too much to ask?

"Chloe..." I suck in a breath. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm not completely over Lana."

Thought as much. I nod. "Right," I said with a forced smile, but my eyes are glittering with tears. "I know that and I accept it." I exhale.

He reaches out and places a finger under my chin. I suck in a breath as he tilts my face up. Oh, my God, what is he doing? I wonder. He bends down and kisses my cheek. I feel a little fire where his lips were as he pulls away and gazes at me intensely.

"I'm not completely over Lana, but..." he reaches out and strokes my hair a little. I feel little goosebumps all over my body as he touches me. "I think I might have feelings for you too," he finishes with a smile.

Wait, back up. Did Clark Kent just admit to having feelings for me? Me, Chloe Sullivan, not Lana Lang? He must see my bewilderment because he, before my brain can catch up, he is kissing me. Clark Kent. Is. Kissing me! And he is not under a love potion! His arms slip around my waist and instinctively, mine slip around his neck as I return the kiss. I invite him to deepen the kiss, but like he said he's not completely over Lana and maybe I shouldn't rush things. But I will show every reason not to miss her. He's mine and it seems that he is finally starting to realize that.

When we finally break apart, I am breathless.

"I have to get home, but maybe we can get together this weekend," he says with that unsureness and shrug that I love so much. "Take things slow and see where we end up?"

"Yeah, definitely!" I reply, though I think my voice came out a little higher than normal. Getting together is far from unheard-of where we are concerned, but it was always platonic.

He smiles and hugs me. I sink into his arms as I hug him back. I had made things so awkward between us, that I worried he would not want to be around me. I'm such an idiot! Even if he didn't just admit to having feelings for me and asking me out, I know that Clark would never just up up and leave me just because I drank something that amplified my feelings for him, stripping me of my common sense in the process. But he asked me out. If only he knew how many times I have fantasized about him doing that. And more. We shared a dance at our Spring Formal, but before it could become something more, there was a tornado and he left me without warning to go save Lana.

Then when school began again, he confronted me and I insisted that we remain friends. Did he want to give us a chance then? Was I just too insecure or guilty about sleeping with bow-tie Jimmy? Was it partially my fault that this moment didn't happen two years ago?

"Chloe, why are you crying?" he asks, his arms around me becoming more protective.

Now I realize the tears that have broken loose. A few moments ago, they were sad tears because I thought that he was just going to shy away and shut me down again. Now, they are tears of joy.

"I just can't believe that the star quarterback asked me out," I dribble out into his chest.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to plan a decent date for my new editor."

I pull away from him, just enough to frown up at him.

"I'm gonna make time for the Torch."

I gape at him. "Wow, superhero, date, and journalist," I muse. "What're the odds?" I ask with a laugh. He bends down and kisses me again. When he breaks away, he slides his arm around my shoulders and I slip an arm around his waist as we walk off the field together.

"Oh, and just so it's out of the way," begins Clark, "my football jersey looks a lot better on you than it does on me, but could please give me a little warning next time you ambush me in my loft like that again?"

I blush furiously. First pompom juice makes me quit the Torch and then I sneak into the Kents' barn before Clark comes in and make myself as sexy as possible. He knew right off the bat that there was something wrong, but he didn't exactly push me away with enough effort to say that he wasn't altogether uncomfortable with my choice of clothing. "Will do," I promise. Though I think maybe I should wear his jersey more often.

He squeezes me gently and I squeeze him back.

"If you break her heart, I will come back and I will break your legs," oh Lois. I do laugh inwardly at how Clark jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Uh, what do you mean come back?" he asks.

"Apparently the dean got a call from a very prominent benefactor with the initials 'LL'," replies Lois smugly. Oh, Lex he does love to impress. Lois continues her little victory dance.

"Wow, that's great," says Clark. I have to fight back a laugh. Those two pick at each other like crazy and sometimes I love seeing them complain about each other. I stay silent as she and Clark give a very heartfelt "I'm happy to see you gone."

"You know, if I could describe my time here in one word, it would 'weird'," says Lois. You don't know the half of it, cuz, I'm the one started the Wall of Weird. "I look forward to the relative normalcy of the big city." Sometimes, I would too, Lois, but the love of my life is here, I would love to cut into their conversation. "But, don't worry, I'll visit," she says with a smirk.

Clark stops dead in his tracks and I almost lose my balance.

"Is that a promise or threat?" he asks, sounding a bit fearful.

Lois considers his question as she looks from him to me and back to him. She smiles and, as per Lois, she punches him in the arm playfully. "See you around...Smallvile."

As she walks away, Clark looks at me. "Your cousin scares me sometimes."

I shrug. "She wouldn't be Lois if she didn't," I remind him, smiling.

He studies me. "Have I ever told you how much I love your smile?"

I smile bigger. I get the feeling that I am going to be doing a lot of that.

"Come on, Chlo, let's go grab a coffee before I have to get home," he says and we walk to my Beetle. I will never say this to him, but maybe that love molecule, even though it hurt him when he tried to sip it, really got him to come to terms with his feelings. In that regard, I think I owe the cheerleading squad a fruit basket. Even if I did try smash my cousin's head with a wrench.

Either way, I'm going on a date with Clark Kent!


End file.
